


A White Night Stained With Blood

by mary_emzee



Series: A White Night Stained with Blood [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, Gore, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, Someone Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_emzee/pseuds/mary_emzee
Summary: There was a town with a forest and a cliff that hung over it, infamous for the sight of the moon. Whispers spoke of an abandoned white castle that rested on the cliff under the moon. There was an unspoken agreement: whoever enters that white castle will never leave alive.The night screams for blood.
Relationships: Abarai Renji/Kuchiki Byakuya
Series: A White Night Stained with Blood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970956
Comments: 33
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I've written Bleach stuff before. I've had super old fics from 2013-2014. But this is my first contribution to the ByaRen fans.
> 
> I'd like to say my writing's improved a lot compared to the younger days of mine. This is also my first time writing a character/character fic, compared to the reader-insert stuff I'm used to. It'll be a fun challenge out of my comfort zone.
> 
> This is a sort of alternate AU with vampires. Byakuya and Renji are essentially the main characters.
> 
> Dedicated to the lovely people at The Seireitei Discord.

There was a town with a forest and a cliff that hung over it, infamous for the sight of the moon. Whispers spoke of an abandoned white castle that rested on the cliff under the moon. Legend says that there was a black knight who had once lived there and then died. The local people said his ghost haunted its halls, unaware that he had died. Others spoke of a hungry beast who lived in the white castle, devouring foolhardy visitors or thrill-seekers… or even burglars, bandits, and thieves, hoping to make a quick coin from the treasures in the castle halls. A few even claimed there was a man who lived in that white castle, red hair a stark contrast to his pale skin, marked with black tattoos. Though no one had ever seen that man of that description, so their claims were dismissed as dream-talk.

However, the villagers agreed on one statement: whoever enters that white castle will never leave alive.


	2. Imperial Moon Village

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope my characterization of Byakuya is okay? I'm scared lmao

Byakuya Kuchiki slowly walked into the village, assigned on a mission. He had been sent by his superiors to investigate a sudden surge of missing people. Imperial Moon Village, this place was called. Well, all he had to do was complete this mission and return home. If home was basically an empty bedchamber with the bare minimum to be alive.

When he stepped foot into the village, some people eyed him with furrowed brows and pinched lips. How suspicious, Byakuya thought to himself. Either way, he should ask around. He approached one of the villagers. “Excuse me-“

The villager shook his head. “I’ll take you to the elder. You’re here about the missing people?”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. How…?

“I’ve seen them all, and they never came back,” the villager replied. “But the elder saw them all too. She’ll know more than a mere guard like me. This way.”

The villager guard started to walk, and Byakuya had no choice but to follow after him. Soon, they arrived at a large house with dried chili peppers hanging on the outside and an old, faded sign. The villager carefully knocked on the door and called out, “Elder, there is a visitor. He is here about those missing people in black robes.”

An old, croaky voice replied, “Let him in.”

The villager then turned to Byakuya and bowed to him, walking off after. Byakuya slowly approached the wooden doors and opened one. There was a wizened woman sitting at the fireplace. She was knitting something, as evidenced by soft, wooden clicking noises.

“Byakuya Kuchiki, aren’t you?”

“…How do you know?”

“I had a vision of your arrival, and I recognized the hairpieces you wear.”

The woman then turned her head to look at him. “I know you’re after those shinigami. They came here, too. But they never returned.”

“Where did they go?”

The woman paused in her knitting and stood from her chair, grabbing a wooden cane. “Come, sit. It would be better for you to be sitting, no?”

She made her way to a table nearby. “Would you like some tea?”

“…No, thank you.”

The woman made tea for herself and settled at the table. Byakuya took a seat across from here. It was quiet except for the crackling of the fireplace.

“…Have you heard of our village before, Kuchiki?”

“I admit I do not know much about it.”

“Our village was infamous for the sight of the moon that shines overhead every night. The sight is most beautiful during a full moon. Many people used to flock here for moon-viewings… though, now hardly anyone comes here now.”

She then looked out the window. “There is a cliff not far from this village that gives the best sightings of the moon because it is said that the moon hangs directly above it. The sight was so beautiful that once, many centuries ago, a nobleman who traveled here fell in love with the sight and built a castle on the cliff. It was a castle that is pure white, with not a speck of dust on its walls.”

The old woman took another sip of tea. “But a terrible tragedy occurred there. Now the castle is abandoned and has been for many years. We dare not take a step into that place.”

She then made a ‘tsk’. “And then all of those treasure hunters came, wanting to explore the castle. Pathetic. We all knew they were thieves, but they had swords. What could we do? So we let them go. They never returned…”

Another sip of her tea. “Then those Shinigami came, on separate occasions, asking for directions to the castle. They claimed that someone told them a loved one was lost inside the castle, and they were intent on searching for them.”

She then looked to Byakuya in the eye, gold piercing into steel. “Will you be doing the same?”

“If it helps my investigation.”

“Do not go into the castle if you know what’s good for you, young man,” the elder scolded. “If you go there, you won’t leave alive! That’s what happened to all of those people!”

Byakuya regarded her coolly. “I appreciate the warning, but I must investigate the missing people. That castle will have my answers.”

The elder made a soft huff. “…Fine, if you insist. But do not haunt me when you die. I warned you. Follow me.”

She got off her seat. Ever the gentleman, Byakuya helped her open the door. She started to walk towards the main road and pointed towards the outskirts of the village. “Walk forward. When you see a crossroads, take the left. It will lead you straight to the cliff where the castle is.”

Byakuya nodded and bowed to the elder. “Thank you.”

She nodded. “Stay safe, young man. I can sense your strength. You will need it in that accursed place.” She then walked away, back into her home. Byakuya turned and looked towards the looming cliff. What awaited him there?


	3. Snow White Beggar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya sees a once-familiar person: a man with hair red as blood, robes black as night... and skin as pale as the white walls of this castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah, the Red Pineapple is here!

He wouldn’t die without a fight. Slowly, he started to make his way there. It took a few hours of walking and being cautious of his surroundings when he caught sight of the castle. It was quite a lovely castle, pure white on the outside, with not a speck of dirt on the exterior walls. It felt almost unnatural. The nobleman made his way close. At first glance, everything seemed fine. He made his way to the doors and they opened with a loud creak. The interior of the castle was dark and Byakuya could taste the dust in the air. When he made his way inside, the door slammed shut behind him, making him tense.

Suddenly, the air shifted, and Byakuya turned around. But nothing was there. He let out a soft breath and moved further into the castle. This seemed to be the main hall. Everything was derelict and broken, as if time had not been kind to the inside of this white castle. Perhaps he could look around. He wandered around, heading west first. So much dust. Where were the servants? Did they not care? It was a shame; the castle was beautiful, and yet everything was neglected. Strangely, all of the doors were either locked or missing, so he could see into some of the rooms. Plenty of bedrooms and dining chambers. He made his way back into the main hall, looking around some more. Even with his senses heightened, there wasn’t much he could feel.

He then saw a throne at the far end of the main hall, towards the north side. He slowly made his way there, only to see a shadow rush past and settling in front of the throne.

His eyes widened at a familiar sight of the red-haired man. “…Renji Abarai.”

The man simply stood there, standing in front of the derelict throne. “…Captain Kuchiki. It’s been a long time.”

“Why are you here?”

Byakuya remembered the day the red-haired man disappeared.

* * *

_Byakuya handed Renji a file. “I’ll be sending you off on a mission. The details are in here.”_

_Renji nodded and bowed. “Thank you, Captain.”_

_The captain simply made a small nod and walked away. There was no need to linger and make small talk. If only he’d knew that would be the last time he saw his lieutenant. He was supposed to return after a month. But when the weekly reports stopped, Byakuya became a bit worried. He knew Renji wasn’t a slacker, nor would he ever run away from his duties. There was a search, but nothing to be found. Renji Abarai was then considered missing in action. When a year had passed with no sign of the red-head, he was considered killed in action._

_But the captain didn’t want to believe that._

* * *

Five years had passed since. So lost in his thoughts, he did not see the other man approach him until it was too late.

“It’s nice to see you, Captain. But you need to leave.”

Byakuya blinked, and then his steel eyes glared at Renji. “Explain yourself. Why are you in this place?”

Renji simply made a wry smile. “It’s… a long and terrible story, Captain. But I need you to leave. It’s not safe here.”

“Why?”

Renji stood, shaking his head. “If I told you what happened to me, will you leave? Just tell everyone else I’m dead, but you couldn’t recover my body. It’s better that way.”

Of course, the nobleman wanted to know. But at the same time, the missing people…

“Tell me, then.”

Renji nodded. “Follow me. We’ll have to get comfortable for this.”

The red-haired man started to walk away, heading out of the room. Byakuya followed after him, and after a bit of walking, they arrived at what seemed to be a dining room, though dust and cobwebs littered the area. Byakuya made a subtle cough, covering his mouth slightly. He had never seen such filth. With a quick sweep of his hand, Renji cleared the chairs and the table of dust.

“Go ahead and sit. Unfortunately, I’m only one person and this castle is huge, so I’m sorry about the mess, Captain.”

Byakuya made his way to one of the clean chairs, settling down on it slowly. If the chair crashed down underneath him, he would unleash Senbonzakura on Renji. But the chair was surprisingly stable. Maybe appearances were deceiving. Once the two men were settled, Byakuya settled his eyes on Renji. “Explain.”

“You explain first. Why did you come here?”

“…I’m here on a mission. I’m searching for five missing people. All shinigami… from 8th and 10th division.”

Renji’s eyes went wide. Then he swore under his breath.

“Renji?” Byakuya was curious of Renji’s reaction. As if he knew something…

“…I’ll explain myself, now. I was just done with the mission you sent me on, and I was about to go back… but someone came up to me, begging me to help them find their loved one. That’s how I came upon the Imperial Moon Village. That person told me about the white castle and I made my way there. The elder… the elder in that village warned me. That whoever came here would never leave alive.”

He then scoffed. “If only I’d heeded the warnings the elder sent my way, I would’ve returned home.”

Byakuya thought back on those words of warning. Maybe the villagers had some merit of being afraid of this place, after all…

Renji started to fiddle his fingers. “When I arrived at the castle, it had been a trap. The man that called me here was bait for the master of the castle to lure me here. He attacked me and I tried to resist. But he overwhelmed me easily and I blacked out. When I came to, I found myself in a room, shattered zanpakuto by my side. I thought everything was a dream until I started to feel immense pain and hunger. I tried to consume human food, but-“

Suddenly, the room seems to shake, and there was dark laughter ringing in the air.

“What’s going on?” Byakuya asked. Renji’s face twisted in pain and realization. He knew something he didn’t, Byakuya thought.

“…The game has started. You should’ve listened to the elder and turned back from here. Now you’ll be trapped here and I will have to kill you to sustain my own life eventually.”

Byakuya furrowed his brow. “Game…?”

“…It’s the game that’s kept me trapped here. The game that caused those missing people, Captain. I’ve… they all failed and I was forced to watch as they died. But I had no choice but to drink their blood to live. That’s how I’ve sustained myself for all these years. I can’t… leave here.”

“…So that’s why you never returned from the mission.”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry, Captain. But all of my spiritual energy is gone.”

Suddenly, Renji’s eyes went wide and he gripped the table. It started to crack under the pressure.

“Renji?”

“S-Sorry, Captain… but the hunger torments me. And your blood must smell sweet…”

He quickly reached out as if he was about to slash someone, but he carefully held the nobleman’s head, mouth hovering over his neck.

“Renji, what are you…?”

“…I need to drink your blood. But I won’t hurt you, Captain.”

Byakuya, though, could feel Renji’s hands trembling terribly, almost making him shiver. “…How long have you been feeling like this?”

Renji made a dry chuckle. “…Too long. I can ignore the hunger for only so long… and then you came here, Captain.”

“If it would help you, then make it quick.”

Immediately, a sharp pinprick of pain stabbed him. The nobleman could feel blood starting to drip from his neck as the man who was his lieutenant started to feast from his body.

Slowly, the red-haired man pulled away after a while, his eyes piercing right into Byakuya’s soul. His chin was dripping with blood. “Believe me, Captain… I had absolutely nothing to do with those missing people,” he stated as he wiped the blood from his face. “I wanted to save them, but…”

Renji trailed off.

“But?” Byakuya asked.

“…But the master of this castle refused to let them go.”

“Master of the castle?”

“Right. That master was the one who… turned me into the creature I am now. I’ve been forced to stay here, for some reason.” He then laughed, though there was no mirth in it. “…You really should’ve…”

“Renji. Perhaps we can stop him.”

Renji shook his head. “I’ve tried. But he shattered my zanpakuto and when I became a vampire, I was robbed of all my spiritual energy. I can never use it again.”

“Then I will fight for you.”

Renji slowly nodded. “…Thank you, Captain. I’d never thought I’d see you again.”

Byakuya slowly nodded. This mystery has grown deeper. What did he get himself into?

Suddenly, he felt his stomach ache from lack of food, and some mild dizziness. Did Renji taking his blood affect him that much?

“Oh. I’ll make food for you, Captain. You must be starving.”

“…Thank you.”


	4. Six Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeah. So there's smut in this chapter. Don't think about the logistics, just enjoy them :l
> 
> I actually didn't write this at first but then y'know. And then the thot in me came out. This is actually my first time writing gay sex. I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Huge shoutout to SesshomaruFreak for helping me look over the sex scene!

After a dull dinner (in Byakuya’s opinion; he was a pampered noble who ate the best food, but Renji was the only resident and he couldn’t eat human food), Renji led him out of the dining room and towards the east hall, an area that Byakuya hadn’t explored yet. It seems that night had fallen, as evidenced by the light of the brilliant moon shining through the windows. Indeed, the sight of the moon was bright and brilliant, as the elder had said. Byakuya now understood how the nobleman felt and why he decided to build this white castle and live for the sight of the moon.

“I’ll take you to a bedroom. You must be tired, Captain.”

Byakuya did not say much. He was tired, yes, but also more worried for his lieutenant. Had he lived six years like this? Among the dust and the derelict cage of this castle, and unable to consume food. Craving only the blood of other people. Soon, Renji arrived at a set of double doors and carefully opened it. “This is the room I woke up in. The bed is nice, at least.”

The bedroom had a large Western-style bed with a grand canopy, curtains tied to the bedposts. There was also a broken vanity, mirror broken. The windows were covered by heavy red velvet curtains. Candles lit the room from the chandelier in the ceiling. It must have been a beautiful room in its former glory; now all that was a shell of what it once had been.

“There’s a bathroom if you need to wash up, but I’m afraid clothes aren’t available.”

Byakuya saw the bathroom. It wasn’t too bad; it could’ve been worst. Slowly, he washed his neck. It was crusted slightly with dried blood, from when Renji had bitten him. At least the water was clean. When he stepped out, Renji motioned to the bed. “You can take the bed, Captain. I don’t even sleep anyways.”

“That’s not healthy, Renji.”

Renji simply shrugged. “I’m a creature of the night.”

Byakuya made a soft huff and he grabbed Renji by his clothes and unceremoniously dumped him onto the bed. “We’ll sleep together. I don’t want you to complain about a bad back nor for you to be tired.”

“O-Oh, okay. If you say so.”

Soon, as the two men rested on the bed together, Byakuya went deep in thought. How was he going to find the master of this white castle and help Renji? Who was the master of this place? What happened, really?

So many questions and so little answers. But maybe he can start with Renji.

“…Renji.”

The red-haired man jolted slightly and turned his attention to the other man. “Yes, Captain?”

“Tell me about yourself. What you are now. I want to know.”

“Do you? I’m pretty much a monster now. I can’t return to the Seireitei even if I could. I would hurt so much people, or Captain Kurotsuchi would experiment on me.”

“Tell me. I don’t mind.”

Renji made a sigh and leaned against the headboard of the bed. “You know those human tales about mythical creatures that Ichigo and his friends like to dress up as for Halloween? That Quincy dressed up as a vampire. Well… after that time they held that party, I took some time to research about those human tales. The vampire tales was interesting and I’m glad I got to read up on them, because of what I am now.”

Byakuya laid on the bed, listening. He remembered that time; he and Rukia dressed up as demonic creatures.

“Basically, there were a lot of things people say about vampires. Weakness to the sun, holy water, silver, and garlic. They sleep in coffins and can even turn into bats. Always living in derelict, old castles, for some reason. And they all crave blood.”

He stroked his chin. “In the six years I’ve lived here, I discovered a lot of actual things about vampires. I do need blood to survive, but I won’t die if I can’t get any right away. I can actually survive in the sunlight, but it’s always too bright for me, so that’s why I keep the curtains closed. Garlic smells fine to me. Don’t know why that’s a thing that vampires hate. I haven’t touched holy water so I wouldn’t know how that feels. Might feel like being in a hot spring but heated by Head Captain Yamamoto’s zanpakuto.”

Byakuya made a small smile. Even in this kind of situation…

“And I can’t turn into a bat, as much as I’d like to fly out of here. And…”

He hesitated, biting his lip. Byakuya turned slightly and saw a small glimpse of a fang.

“And?” Byakuya said softly, wondering what Renji was going to say.

“…Silver can hurt me. Not kill me, because there’s a difference. I’m a vampire; therefore, I’m immortal. Silver will slowly cause me agonizing pain, but I can’t die from it.”

Byakuya’s eyes went slightly wide. “…How did you find out about the silver?”

Renji looked over to his captain and pointed to the broken vanity. “…There was some silver jewelry in a jewelry box there. I touched a small ring. It burned me immediately. I’d hate to be stabbed by something made with silver.”

Byakuya remained quiet, digesting Renji’s words. “…Is it lonely here?”

“Yeah. I’ve been barely getting by. Without Zabimaru talking to me, the silence is… terrible.”

He slowly reached and placed a hand on Byakuya’s shoulder. “I’m… happy you’re here, Captain. But you must leave. It’s not safe for you, and I know you’re strong, but you shouldn’t risk your life for someone like me.”

“You are my lieutenant, even if everyone thinks you were killed in action.”

Renji moved down so he was face to face with his captain. “Did you ever take on a new lieutenant?”

Byakuya looked at him in the eye. “No. No one was competent enough to replace you.”

They both looked at each other, the air crackling with Byakuya’s spiritual pressure and Renji’s predatory powers. Immediately, Renji leaned close and pressed a heated kiss against his captain’s lips. Byakuya could feel Renji’s fangs brush against his lips; sharp like daggers, though they seem to shy away at the feeling of Byakuya’s lips.

“I… have thought of you in these six years. Missing you. And realizing what… feelings I had for you,” Renji whispered as he pulled away.

Byakuya’s cheeks were flush red. “You…”

“I know, shameful, huh? I’ve always been a coward when it came to my feelings, or anything to do with you. I thought we would have all the time in this world… but it seems like it’s not good enough.”

“Renji…”

“It’s okay, Captain. I just want to cherish this moment with you.”

“No, Renji, listen to me.”

The red head looked at his captain. “I… I struggled for six years, wondering what happened to you. It wasn’t until the third year after you disappeared that I realized… the feelings I had were not that of a captain and his lieutenant. It was… much more. I didn’t understand why at first until Rukia explained.”

Byakuya laid his head back on the bed, his expression almost softer than before. “…Love is blind to gender. I loved Hisana. But she’s gone and I still mourn her. But I know she would want me to be happy. And… you feel like that happiness for me,” he quietly admitted. “So… I understood what I felt for you.”

Renji looked at Byakuya, eyes slightly wide. “…Do you mean it?”

Byakuya’s steel eyes flicked over to Renji, almost as if a cat had been offended by its owner. “Why would I lie, Renji?”

Renji chuckled and leaned onto his chest. “…Captain, thank you.

Byakuya slowly rested a hand on Renji’s head. It felt right. This felt right. Six years of separation. Byakuya didn’t want to let him go.

“Let’s rest, Captain. It’s been a long day.”

Byakuya hummed thoughtfully, making Renji lift his head. "You are right - it has been a long day. But it has been even longer since we have seen each other. I do not want to rest, Renji."

Renji's eyes flew wide as the noble tilted his head and kissed him.

“I want you,” Byakuya whispered as he pulled away. “I do not wish to spend another point in time away from you.”

Renji shot him a toothy grin. “As you wish, Captain.”

“Call me by my name.”

“Of course… Byakuya.”

Renji’s voice calling his name felt as right as he had imagined. Byakuya made a soft sigh and pulled Renji in for another kiss. Their bodies shifted against each other. Byakuya shifted, pinning Renji onto the bed.

“I don’t think so, Byakuya,” Renji smirked at his captain. He then quickly flipped their positions, pinning Byakuya down onto the sheets. The two men wrestled on the bed, scrabbling limbs intent on tripping one another. Finally, Renji pinned Byakuya down when he placed the noble’s hand on his back and pressed him down with a subtle strength. Byakuya’s eyes widened slightly. “Renji… did you get stronger?”

“Oh, yeah. That’s part of the abilities I gained. No more spiritual energy, but I’m unnaturally strong. I’m not sure how it works, to be honest.”

Byakuya slowly nodded. “I… see.”

He could feel a hot rush in his veins from how much more stronger Renji had been to pin him down without much effort.

“I’ll be taking off your clothes.”

Byakuya felt Renji’s hands reach underneath and tug at his belt. Byakuya decided to remove his own kenseikan and placed it on the nearby nightstand. He also started to remove his own gloves. At the same time, he could feel his robes loosen up. Renji peeled the nobleman’s robes away, exposing smooth, pale skin.

**_Renji almost wanted to bite him up, make him bleed, drink his heavenly blood._ **

The robes were tossed aside, much to Byakuya’s chagrin. But it barely lasted at the feeling of Renji’s hands on his body. “Byakuya… you’re so beautiful. Truly a white-colored soul.”

Byakuya turned his head slightly. “…I wish to see you, as well.”

Renji leaned back and started to strip his own robes. Byakuya turned on the bed to face Renji. His lieutenant was so beautiful; a bulky storm of muscles to Byakuya’s slender sinew. But Renji looked… different. Much skinnier. He remembered a time when Renji used to train with his shitagi off his body, exposing his sun-kissed body, and tattoos that emphasized his beautiful, muscular body. Now it almost seemed like he was a shell of who he used to be, but at the same time, not. He had his own beauty, caused by his vampirism.

His hand carefully reached out to Renji’s body. Renji simply sighed. “Am I ugly, Byakuya?”

“No.” No hesitation in the noble’s tone.

“Six years of only sustaining on blood. It’s difficult, but manageable. But I’ve lost a lot of what I used to be. Are you sure you want me?”

“Always.”

Slender fingers then traced the tattoos on Renji’s chest and abdomen. “Were the tattoos painful?”

“No.”

Byakuya leaned forward and placed slow kisses on the tattoos lining Renji’s chest. His hands carefully explored Renji’s upper body, memorizing every dip and curve of the slender body. It really was more than he could even dream of doing.

While Byakuya explored his body, Renji started to loosen his hakama. He carefully tossed his pants aside, revealing a lovely and girthy 6-inch cock. The noble’s eyes widened slightly at the sight. That… was big. Probably bigger than his own.

“Like what you see?”

Steel eyes flicked up to meet brown eyes and a smirk, and Byakua’s face flushed at being caught. But he couldn’t deny it; it was indeed a likeable sight.

“…Yes.”

Byakuya then loosened his own hakama and placed it aside. Renji simply moved it off the bed, earning him a look.

“What? It’s gonna end up dirty one way or another.”

Byakuya let out a huff but did not say anything more. He then looked between them. How... was this going to happen?

“Don’t worry, Byakuya. Just lie back and let me touch you.”

Byakuya slowly laid on the bed as Renji reached down and started to carefully touch Byakuya’s body. “You’re really beautiful, Byakuya. Truly a noble of the Kuchiki family.”

Byakuya felt his cheeks burn from the praise.

After some more touches, Renji started to leave kisses across Byakuya’s skin. From his neck, down his abdomen, to the dip of his hips, and even down to his feet and ankles. Some time later, Renji finished worshipping his captain’s body and moved back up to face him.

“I think we’re ready to move on, but it’s painful to go at it without some help.” Renji slowly took out a small vial from under the pillow. “Here, some oil.”

Byakuya carefully took the vial in hand and examined it. “…Where did you get this?”

Renji squirmed slightly. “...I’ve had it with me for all this time, even before all this. I’d always hoped that you would bend me over your desk and fuck me raw. But it can only a dream because I would never hurt your reputation like that.”

Byakuya’s cheeks flushed pink. “You… even back then…”

“Yeah. I never really hated you. I just aspired to be like you. But I guess I realize my feelings ran deeper at some point after Ichigo rescued Rukia from being executed.”

Byakuya made a sigh and placed his hands on Renji’s cheeks. “…Let’s focus on the present. No regrets. There is no need to look back now that we are here, together.”

Renji nodded. “You’re right.”

He opened the vial of oil and poured a bit onto his fingers. With the slickened fingers, he gently prodded at Byakuya’s entrance. Soft pants escaped from Byakuya’s mouth as Renji touched him. “That’s good, Renji…”

“You like this?”

Byakuya could not trust his own words, so he nodded instead.

“You have to say it out loud, Byakuya.”

Renji stilled his hand, smirking at his captain. “Tell me. Nice and loud.”

Byakuya turned red and glared at Renji. “Renji…”

“It’s just us two. Don’t fret.”

He then leaned down and nibbled gently at Byakuya’s neck. “Come on.”

Byakuya let out a soft huff of pleasure. “…I like this.”

“Good.”

Renji continued to finger Byakuya, slowly going deeper. The lone finger gently worked at the tight walls, and eventually Renji slipped in another finger. Byakuya couldn’t help but shiver and he reached his hand out. Renji used his free hand to hold it, gently stroking the skin with his thumb.

Byakuya breathed a bit harder than usual. What sexual activities he had done with Hisana were mostly soft, gentle things, and rarely since she was fragile, and he didn’t want to hurt her. But this… it felt strange in a good way. Then Renji prodded at a certain soft spot within him and Byakuya made a harsh gasp. “R-Renji…”

“There it is.”

Renji persistently pressed against that spot, and Byakuya squirmed on the bed, so unlike him. “R-Renji…”

“It’s okay, Byakuya. You feel good, don’t you?”

“Yes… hnnn.”

Renji continued to finger hm until Byakuya shook his head. “R-Renji, enough…”

Renji carefully extracted his fingers as Byakuya panted from all the overwhelming sensations. The vampire gently stroked the nobleman’s smooth, pale thigh. “Byakuya? You okay?”

“…Give me some time,” he sighed out in reply.

“Of course.”

Renji then leaned down and started to leave gentle kisses on Byakuya’s neck, collarbone, and chest. Brushes of his fangs tickled the noble, and he closed his eyes to savor the sensations. After a while, he felt ready to continue, and he opened his eyes. He quietly admired the man who had been his lieutenant for so many years. He had seen the best and the worst among many things of him.

They’re together now, he knows. Despite all this time wasted ignoring and skating around the unknown feelings, they can enjoy this moment together. Byakuya reached out to Renji and placed a hand on his head. “Renji. Kiss me.”

The vampire slowly faced Byakuya and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. Byakuya let out a pleased hum.

“Are you ready to continue, Byakuya?”

The nobleman slowly nodded. “But do go slow.”

At the statement and Byakuya’s consent, Renji carefully moved so he rested between the nobleman’s legs and gripped the Kuchiki’s hips. Slowly, he started to inch his cock into Byakuya’s wet hole. Byakuya let out a muffled gasp and tensed. This was too strange, even with the oil making the passage smooth.

“It’s okay, Byakuya. Relax. It will be easier.”

Finally, Renji slid in and slowly bottomed out. Byakuya let out a harsh gasp, shaking from the sensations. “Renji…”

“Byakuya. I have you.”

He leaned down and started to kiss Byakuya at his neck as he started to move slow, like dripping honey. The captain forced himself to relax, resting his head against the bed. It was a nice pace that Renji was going at, though it was also torturous; Byakuya could feel every inch of Renji’s girth stretching him out.

So, this is what it was like to have sex with a man. Byakuya found that he also liked it as much as he liked sleeping with a woman in this way.

After a bit of Renji’s slow thrusts, the hunger in Byakuya’s blood ached for more. He felt his cheeks flush at such lewd thoughts of Renji’s pace increasing until he couldn’t take it anymore.

“…Faster…” Byakuya breathed out.

“Hm? What did you say?”

“…Faster, Renji,” he groaned. “…Please?”

Renji shot him a smirk, fang peeking out. “My pleasure… Byakuya.”

Then the redhead started to increase the pace. Soft sounds resounded as skin slapped against skin, a symphony of pleasure and love in the bed. Byakuya made soft pants and his hands gripped the sheets. Even in the throes of passion, he looked so beautiful and dignified; his steel eyes were slightly hazed, hair tousled and a beautiful stark of contrast to the white sheets, and his skin shone with sweat.

Renji wanted to wreck the nobleman and make him scream. So, with little warning, he started to shift the angle of his hips until he found Byakuya’s spot again. The nobleman’s eyes flew wide and he let out a choked moan. Renji chuckled darkly as he continued to hit that spot. “Byakuya~” he wheedled. “I want to hear you.”

Byakuya’s eyes flicked over to Renji, cheeks starting to turn a shade darker. “Renji…”

“Come on.”

He then moved even faster than Byakuya had thought possible. He started to breathe more harshly. “Renji…”

“Good, Byakuya. Like that.”

Byakuya could feel that old but familiar feeling of an orgasm creeping up to him. It was terrifying yet it felt good at the same time. Then another shock of pleasure jolted him as he felt Renji stroke his leaking cock which had been bouncing against his abdomen. “Renji… ah…”

“Come, Byakuya. Come for me.”

As on command, Byakuya arched his back and made one last moan. A copious amount of cum splattered across his abdomen and chest. Byakuya fell back on the bed, body shaking. It had been centuries he last copulated with someone, and his first time with a man…

But Renji was his first. He would gladly accept that fact. He felt a wet cloth wiping him clean. He slowly turned his head to see Renji cleaning him.

“Sleep, Captain. I’ll be right by your side.”

Slowly, steel-grey eyes closed, and Byakuya drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	5. Chilling Dissonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renji and Byakuya explore the castle further.

It was morning, that much his body clock could tell him. Byakuya slowly opened his eyes to… nothing exceptional. The chandelier’s light was dull. What did he expect? He noticed that he had been redressed, though his kenseikan wasn’t in his hair. He slowly sat up and reached over to the nightstand where he had left it and placed it back on, smoothing out his hair.

He heard footsteps. He looked to the side and noticed Renji wasn’t in bed. Where did he go?

As if Renji could read his mind (could he? Byakuya wasn’t sure; Renji never mentioned it), he appeared with a small tray of food. “I made something for you to eat.”

The breakfast was uneventful. Byakuya carefully wiped his mouth and looked at Renji. “We will go and find the master of the castle.”

Renji slowly nodded. “Sure. I have a feeling he’s somewhere in the castle, but where exactly I’m not sure myself. I haven’t seen him since he attacked me.”

“Do you remember where you were attacked?”

“Yeah. Of course, I do. When you’re ready, Captain.”

The man prepared himself and soon, they were heading out of the room and back to the main hall. “Now… there are secret passages in this castle,” Renji explained as he walked into a room that had bookshelves, lined with old books stained with dust and cobwebs. “I’ve spent enough time exploring that I found at least five of them.”

“Will we be exploring all five?”

“Oh, no. I’ve already marked three that led to dead ends.” Renji walked over to a bookshelf and palmed a book that looked less dusty than the others. “I was in the secret chamber here when I was attacked. There was a trail of blood on the floor at the time.”

Byakuya subtly looked at the floor. There was no sign of blood. But he decided not to say anything. If anything, the blood could’ve been wiped away.

“Come, Captain.”

The bookshelf started to slide to the side, revealing a dark entrance.

“Unfortunately, my vampirism didn’t give me strong night vision. I can’t do any kido now. Candles are hard to find and I usually conserve them for the bedroom and bathroom.”

“Do not worry.”

Byakuya made a simple kido in his hands that lit up the passageway, and the two started to head down. After a while, they arrived at a door. “Here,” Renji explained. “This must lead elsewhere.”

He carefully started to touch it while Byakua looked around the area. Cobwebs littered the floor and wall, and the smell of damp musk permeated the air.

“Ah, here we go,” Renji exclaimed, and the door creaked loudly, hinges rusty from time and the elements. The two men stepped through into another hallway.

“Have you explored this area?”

“Yes. I was following the blood trail.”

Another subtle look from Byakuya. There was no blood. However, time could’ve erased the blood, make it fade. Or the damp smell indicated there was some source of water, somewhere. It could’ve washed away the blood.

“Let’s go.”

After some more walking, they reached yet another room. One corner had a pile of decayed skeletons. Byakuya looked at the skeletons, quietly praying for those poor souls.

“I was attacked here,” Renji pointed to the middle of the room. “I had stumbled upon this pile of skeletons and that’s when something attacked me.”

Byakuya carefully scoped the area for clues. Nothing significant, unfortunately.

“You haven’t seen the missing shinigami?”

“No. I wish I had. If I did, I would’ve collected their zanpakutos and kept them safe.”

“Mn. Let’s go back, Renji.”

“Yeah. We’ll go to that other passageway.”

The two men made their way out of the secret passage, and Renji replaced the book on the shelf, causing it to close and hide the entrance. “Okay. The other one is in a different room. Follow me.”

They both made their way next door and Renji motioned to the floor. “Here.”

Byakuya looked carefully. At first glance, the floor seemed normal. But upon closer inspection, there was a space where there was less dust than its surroundings.

“The floor leads somewhere.”

“Yes. But this one passageway leads somewhere interesting.”

“And why this particular one?”

Renji’s mouth made a line. “…I’ve seen someone enter and leave from here, though I never saw exactly who it was. Too fast even with my vampire senses.”

“Very well. Let’s go.”

“We’ll have to find the entrance. I haven’t seen that someone enter, only leave.”

“We’ll find it, Renji.”

The two men looked around the space, hoping to find a clue on opening the space. Byakuya stared at the floor carefully. Then something came to mind. What if…?

He carefully placed his hand on the floor and let out a small burst of reiryoku. Suddenly, the floor started to shake and part of the floor sunk in and away, revealing stairs going down.

Renji looked over in shock. “…No wonder I couldn’t open it. It required reiryoku?”

“Seems this floor area is made of reishi, so of course some form of reiryoku should open it… you didn’t have any.”

“Okay. Let’s go, Captain!”

The two men started to head down, with Byakuya activating the simple light kido. They walked for a while. “Renji.”

“Yes, Captain?”

“In the time you spent here… have you seen other kinds of people come and go?”

“Oh, yes. I’ve seen daring villagers who dare their friends to enter this place. Thieves who think treasures are here.” Renji made a quiet scoff. “There are no treasures here.”

Byakuya remained quiet. Even if there had been bad people who wandered in this castle, no one deserved to die in this kind of place. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Renji’s hand in front of him.

“Ah? A dead end this entire time?” Renji remarked. He then turned to look at Byakuya. “Well, at least we can say this is a dead end and go- “

“You’re not going anywhere,” a chilling voice echoed.


	6. Blood Red Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appearances can be deceiving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. Reveal.

The two men tensed at the voice and they turned to see someone emerge from the shadows. They were a tall, thin person with pale skin and shaggy, dark brown hair, two bangs of which cross over the bridge of their nose. They have turquoise-colored eyes, circled by spiked purple ovals. They also had long fingernails coming towards hands crossed over a chest. They wore a long, white, robe-like coat, with the collar of the robe covered with a thick fur, featuring a purple ascot fastened by a ruby brooch and a wide sash at the waist, decorated by a purple stripe.

The voice spoke, deeply masculine. “My precious little pet, wandering into my little home, and with some prey?”

Renji’s face darkened slightly. “You…”

Byakuya furrowed his brow. Who was this person? They did seem dangerous, and his hand hovered over the handle of his zanpakuto.

“Oh, where are my manners?” the being said, a mocking tone in his voice. “I’m Muramasa.”

Renji growled. “You bastard. You’re the one who attacked me.”

At those words, Byakuya was on alert. Who was this Muramasa, and how was he strong enough to overwhelm and attack his lieutenant?

Muramasa simply laughed. He then looked at Byakuya and his smirk grew wider. “A Kuchiki… you did well, my faithful pet. A Kuchiki is all I need to break my master free from his prison!”

Byakuya whirled his head to look at Renji, who looked as equally shocked. “W-What are you talking about?!” Renji shouted. “I thought _you_ were the master of this castle!”

Muramasa simply laughed. “Oh, you fool. Did you really believe I was the black knight who lived in this white castle? I supposed, with my blackened soul, it _was_ possible. But no, that’s not me. Appearances _can_ be deceiving.”

Muramasa then turned to look at Byakuya. “No, you should know… Byakuya Kuchiki.”

The man tensed slightly. “I do not know anything.”

“Oh, of course not. Your precious grandfather, Ginrei, would never let you know about the skeletons in his closets. Or those elders, that’s for sure.”

Byakuya glared at Muramasa, hand starting to slowly draw his sword. “It would do you well not to put my grandfather’s name into your filthy mouth. How do you know about my family name?”

“That’s simple. My master was once a Kuchiki, and yet your precious grandfather and elders tossed him aside! After everything he’s done for the better of the family name!”

Byakuya’s eyes narrowed. “Who is your master?”

“…You don’t need to know. You’ll die anyways!”

Suddenly, the air shifted, and spiritual chains came out from Muramasa’s hands, wrapping around Byakuya. The last thing the nobleman saw was Renji charging at Muramasa, and the world went dark.

* * *

When the nobleman woke up, he found himself in a strange room with stone pillars. His wrists were chained with spiritual threads, attached to the stone all behind him. Across from him rested a glass coffin, though he could not see what… or who, really, was inside. He carefully tugged at the threads, finding them too strong to break free. Or were they absorbing his energy to keep him trapped?

His eyes looked around the room. He could see skeletons littered around the room. All wearing familiar black robes. So that was their fate…

He took a deep breath. Was he going to die here, like the others? Where was Renji?

Had this all been a trap to lure him to Muramasa? Byakuya clenched his fist. No, Renji wouldn’t betray him like this.

Not after all they’ve been through. And what they did last night…

Had Renji only used him?

He took a careful look at the spiritual chains. This reiatsu… it seemed strange. As if…

His thoughts trailed off when he heard footsteps. He then saw a flash of red appear, and Renji emerged from the shadows, limping slightly. A burst of alarm flared in Byakuya’s heart, but it quickly changed to annoyance at the sight of him. Was Renji here to kill him?

The redhead knelt in front of Byakuya. “S-Sorry, Captain…”

He then reached and started to fiddle with the right chain. “I’ll free you. Give me some time.”

“…Are you here to offer me to your master?” Byakuya said, a chill in his tone.

Renji paused to look over at his captain. “Why would I work for Muramasa? He was the one who made me like this and trapped me here.”

“For all I know, he could be manipulating you so you’d act like your former self. And you wouldn’t know it.”

“That’s far from the truth, Captain,” Renji growled.

“What if you’re doing this on purpose so I’d lower my guard?”

Renji’s face twisted in distress. “No, Captain, I didn’t do any of this on purpose! You have to believe me!”

“Go away, Renji. I will free myself, with or without your help.”

Renji shook his head as he started to work on the spiritual chains. “No. I won’t let you be the last victim of this castle’s whims.”

“…” Byakuya did not object. Perhaps it would be easier to let Renji free him. After some fiddling, the right chain dissolved, and Renji quickly worked on the left one.

“How are you…?”

“…It takes a while to work, but I feed the chain some venom from my nails.”

Renji showed a clawed hand to Byakuya. The tips were tinged with black. “The nails come out when I choose them to. Since I don’t have any spiritual energy, the process is slower, but it works, at least.”

“How did you find this out?”

Renji turned and motioned to the skeletons. “I tried to free the others, just like this. And they all died, either way.”

“…How many people?”

“With the shinigami and all the people who came here? At least 40 people?”

Byakuya let out a quiet exhale. So much death. And all of those shinigami, dead…

What was he going to report to Yadomaru and Hitsugaya?

After some time, the left chain dissolved, and Renji helped Byakuya stand up. “Can you walk, Captain?”

Byakuya straightened and gave Renji a cold look. “We will only work together to escape this place and resume our relationship as captain and lieutenant, no matter what you are now.”

He then firmly shook Renji’s arms off his body and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man was it hard trying not to reveal the big one.
> 
> Yes, I straight-up used Muramasa's description from the wiki.
> 
> Feel free to yell at me here or on discord. Speaking of discord, I'm part of a Bleach one. Come join us here: https://discord.gg/j6gQRsC


	7. Kokoro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya finds out something revealing about his family. Renji and Byakuya have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kokoro: "heart" in a spiritual sense.
> 
> I'm really sorry for this late update. I actually started school a few weeks ago and that eats up my time. Please enjoy.

“Wait, Captain,” Renji called after as he followed the man. “I- “

Spiritual vines shot up from the ground, and Renji reflexively jumped away. The vines formed a wall, separating the two men.

“Shit,” Renji swore. He would have to find a way around those vines.

Byakuya simply continued on. He didn’t need Renji’s help. Suddenly, he sensed something coming his way and he quickly raised his sword in time to block an attack.

“…Muramasa.”

The man smirked. “Of course, you’d sense my attack. You are a Kuchiki, after all.”

Muramasa jumped back. “I really don’t wish to cause too much injury to your body. So just come to me willingly. I’ll even let your precious lieutenant go.”

Byakuya simply sneered at him.

“You won’t leave this place alive, Byakuya Kuchiki. You will be the vessel for my master’s soul, and he shall rise once again!” Muramasa snarled.

“I will not be such a thing,” Byakuya replied, slowly unsheathing his zanpakuto. “And you will let me and my lieutenant leave this place alive.”

“Oh, did you not hear the stories? No one leaves this castle alive!”

“We will leave this castle, one way or another. It is over.”

He started to clash with Muramasa. “Tell me, then… who is your master? I think you, at least, should grant that courtesy for me.”

Muramasa laughed, hollow in its noise. “Fine. His name was Koga Kuchiki. He married into your family to one of your cousins.”

Byakuya ran the name through his memories to see if the name was familiar to him. But there wasn’t even a faint flicker to anything related to Koga Kuchiki. So he had been a cousin-in-law?

“You weren’t born when my master married into the family. But your father was alive. What was his name again?” Muramasa hissed. “Ah, that’s right. Sojun.”

Byakuya tensed at the mention of his father. Old memories of a kind smile and cherry blossoms drifted in his mind, briefly. It had been that long ago, then?

“So you knew my father.”

“Yes. He’s always been a sickly child. How is he doing, I wonder?”

Byakuya glared at Muramasa. How dare this stranger talk about his father so casually? “Stop talking about my family. You have no right.”

“Then talk to your precious grandfather. He hated my master the most.”

Byakuya said no more and he raised his zanpakuto. “Scatter. Senbonzakura.”

Pink petals melted from the blade and aimed towards Muramasa. He simply sneered and waved a hand. Suddenly, he disappeared, and the petals struck air. Byakuya blinked. Where…?

Suddenly, the ground under him collapsed, and he fell through.

* * *

When Byakuya opened his eyes, he found himself face to face with a masked figure.

 _Senbonzakura._ His zanpakuto spirit must’ve brought him into his inner world.

“I’m glad you’re fine, Master Byakuya.”

The spirit then stood tall, carefully looking around. “We should be okay for now.”

“Why am I here?”

“Muramasa attempted to attack you again, but something drew him away. I am not sure what, but we should be fine for now. If anything, I’m ready to act.”

“Thank you.”

Byakuya carefully stood up and brushed himself off. No injuries too serious, fortunately.

“I will be heading back out, then.”

Senbonzakura nodded. “Be careful, Master Byakuya. And also…”

Byakuya looked over to him. “What is it?”

“…I sense Zabimaru’s master close. Had something… happened to them?”

“I will explain later.”

Byakuya slowly left his inner world, opening his eyes once more. Renji was looking over him. “Captain… are you okay?”

Byakuya let out a soft exhale. “I’m okay.”

He slowly sat up and looked around. “Where is this?”

“I’m not sure.”

“…”

Byakuya did notice that Renji had been holding his wrist the entire time.

“Sorry for that pitfall, but I had to find a way to keep you away from Muramasa.”

Byakuya’s eyes flicked up to Renji’s face. “…I’m sorry?”

“…” Renji sheepishly scratched the back of his head. “I threw a boulder at the ceiling. I guess I got lucky.”

There was a silence as Byakuya looked at Renji in disbelief. Then Renji started to chuckle. “Sorry, Captain. But I knew you were more resilient than dying from a pitfall.”

Byakuya made a soft huff of amusement. Some things never do change. But then a voice whispered to him in his mind.

_‘What if he’s just making you lower your guard?’_

_‘Muramasa’s still around…’_

_‘Koga Kuchiki…’_

_Muramasa’s nasty voice. “Then talk to your precious grandfather. He hated my master the most.”_

Byakuya slowly clenched a fist, trying to rein in his emotions. ‘No. Renji would never betray me…’

‘Would he?’

Byakuya then focused his attention on Renji. “…Are you biding your time until Muramasa catches us again?”

Renji simply gave Byakuya a sad smile. “Captain. I’ve always been loyal to you. Muramasa has no control over me.”

“Renji- “

“No, Captain. Listen to me.”

He reached out to grip Byakuya’s cheeks. “I swear on my life and the love I feel for you, I am not working with Muramasa. I want to get out of here as much as you do. But you have to trust me. Are you really going to let our years of partnership fall apart because of that bastard?”

Byakuya closed his eyes, leaning close to his lieutenant. “…You are right,” he said quietly. “I should not distrust you so easily.”

“I know it’s difficult. Anything could’ve happened in the six years I was gone. And I understand. But I will always be yours. Your lieutenant, and your lover, if you’ll always have me.”

Byakuya opened his eyes. “We will leave this place together, Renji. And I will find a way to help you.”

“Thank you, Captain.”

Slowly, Renji took initiative and leaned down to kiss Byakuya. It was brief, and Byakuya wanted more. But Renji stood up. “Let’s go back to that coffin room. I think the key to Muramasa’s plans lies there.”

“Koga Kuchiki.”

Renji blinked in surprise. “Koga? Who’s that? A relative?”

Byakuya shook his head. “No. Someone who married into my family long ago. So long I was not yet born, and my father had been a child then.”

“Oh. Then I think Muramasa is someone loyal to Koga.”

Byakuya nodded. “Yes. Though… something about Muramasa is odd to me. His presence is that that of a human, but also not of a shinigami like us.”

“What do you mean, Captain?”

“…I’ve had a hunch. But I will have to fight him again for my suspicions to be confirmed.”

“Okay. Let’s go.”

Renji helped Byakuya up, and they both started to walk. “How will we go there?” Byakuya asked.

“We’ll find a way. Or Muramasa leads us there. Whatever happens.”


	8. Ashes to Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The culmination of this game commences. Who comes out the victor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the lack of updates ;-; 
> 
> School's kept me busy and I was stuck on a huge wall on the fight scene. But I've overcome it! I am almost done! I just have to brush up the ending and then hopefully it'll all be done by Halloween?

The two men walked for some time until they reached an area that had an opening in the ceiling. Renji pointed. “There. That’s where the vines shot out. That’s how I made it down here.”

Byakuya gauged the distance with his eyes. “Wasn’t it too far of a drop for you?”

“You underestimate me, Captain. I can still use shunpo, but it’s more efficient for me to conserve energy.”

“Hm.” Byakuya simply gripped Renji and used shunpo to jump up. They carefully landed a few feet from the hole.

“Oh, I missed that feeling of shunpo. But thank you for carrying me, Captain.”

“…I simply wanted to carry you,” the noble mumbled, cheeks starting to flush pink.

Renji smirked; he had heard what his captain had said. But he decided to spare him his pride and nodded. “Sure. Let’s go.”

They both started to walk until they hit a brick wall. Small specks of light came through the small holes in between the layers of rotted cement. “There. The room ahead should be where we came from.”

Byakuya wordlessly raised his zanpakuto. “Scatter, Senbonzakura.”

The pink petals started to hack at the stone wall, destroying it slowly. The wall crumbled after a while, and they both entered the room. Byakuya started to make his way to the coffin, and found himself face-to-face to a youthful man, sleeping in the coffin.

Renji followed behind and saw the sight, as well. “That’s gotta be Koga.”

“Hm.”

The only question was why did Koga look so… young? If he was as old as Muramasa claimed he was…

“So you’ve returned to fulfill my plans?”

The two shinigami turned and saw Muramasa appear. “You…” Renji growled.

“Enough of this cat and mouse chase,” Muramasa hissed. “I tire of it.”

“I should ask you. What exactly are you to Koga?” Byakuya asked.

“He is my master! What else is there?”

“…I believe you’re a zanpakuto spirit,” Byakuya stated. “Your manifestation into reality is part of your powers.”

Muramasa made a face, though a brief flicker of shock flitted in his eyes.

Renji’s eyes went wide. “What?!”

Byakuya looked at Renji and motioned to Muramasa’s appearance. “I had assumed from the start that you were the soul of the previous owner. But you used spiritual threads, for purposes of attacks and to bind. Also, no person dresses as you do. I am aware that zanpakuto spirits has their own appearances, based on their master’s soul. Though I do not know much about Koga… the reason you’re so devoted to him is that you carry a part of his soul in you. As zanpakutos and their masters are.”

His gaze then flickered to Muramasa. “But based on your reaction, Muramasa… I believe I am correct.”

“…Yes, you are correct. I am Muramasa, Koga’s zanpakuto spirit. This power is unique to us. No other person in the world has the ability like me.”

“But wait! If Koga is basically dead… how are you still alive?” Renji exclaimed.

Muramasa retorted, “He is dead. But my will to revive my master gave me form. Before I came here, I lived off of sheer willpower and what lingering energy I have left. Then I came here, with my master’s sealed coffin. I tried to find ways to revive him without arousing suspicion from any of you shinigami. I found such interesting things here! Did you know that the previous owner of this castle performed bloody rituals? He became a creature of the night. He didn’t disappear suddenly. Oh, no. The villagers drove him out. Their descendants know everything.”

Muramasa then bared his fangs. “I found those books and became one myself! All the blood for my master! Then those foolish Shinigami came and it was so easy to extract their reiryoku to fuel us. But all the blood and the reiryoku in the world are worth nothing if I can’t wake him up! All I needed is a soul!”

He then gave Byakuya a smirk. “Though… I’m sure my master would also love to have your precious blood!”

“…I already gave up my blood to Renji. There is nothing for you to take because I will not give it to you.”

He then turned to Renji. “Feed from me. If my blood can help you instead of Muramasa… I will allow it.”

Renji’s fangs appeared as he grinned. “As you wish, Captain.”

In a flash, he appeared in front of Byakuya, moving his head to the side and biting down on his neck, piercing delicate, pale skin. Byakuya made a soft grunt at the pain and from the sensation of his own blood leaving his body.

Muramasa’s brow furrowed as his teeth flashed from his mouth. “You bastards!” He started to charge at them before Renji could finish feeding. Byakuya slowly raised his zanpakuto. “Scatter. Senbonzakura.”

The pink sakura petals burst and formed a barrier between the beast and him and Renji. After a while, Renji pulled back, chin stained with excess blood, and licked at the wound he inflicted. “Don’t worry, it’ll heal.”

Byakuya nodded and continued his assault on Muramasa. “I’ll give you an opening. Take it when you see it.”

“Yes, Captain.”

Renji turned back and readied himself, crouching low on the ground. His vampiric features started to emerge; sharp fangs and claws, as well as his skin seeming to shimmer slightly from the crystal light in the cavern. It also almost seemed that his tattoos turned more sharper and darker, though it could be the contrast to his pale skin. The redhead charged forward first, clawing furiously at Muramasa. The zanpakuto spirit had no choice but to fight back.

As for Byakuya, he turned to look at the coffin. If that thing was destroyed, along with its contents… He started to make his way to it, the sakura blossoms from his released zanpakuto swirling around him.

Muramasa seems to realize what was going to happen, and he wordlessly sent out spiritual vines in an attempt to trap Byakuya.

“I don’t think so!” Renji snarled. He scratched at Muramasa’s arms, causing the man to screech in pain, and the vines dissolved before they could meet their target. Byakuya raised his sword and aimed the petals towards the coffin. They started to hit the coffin and the chains that held it up.

“No!” Muramasa screeched.

Byakuya slowly turned to glare at Muramasa as the coffin behind him shattered in a flurry of glass, steel, and sakura petals. “That’s what you get,” he whispered.

Koga’s body fell out from the coffin and onto the ground as reiryoku escaped from the coffin. The body started to shrivel with each second the gathered reiryoku made its way out through cracks in the walls and the opening on the far left side. Eventually, the body melted into ashes, as the last bits melted away.

Muramasa collapsed onto the ground, trying to crawl close to his master’s ashes. “Mas…ter…”

He, too, melted into a pile of ashes. Renji and Byakuya stood, panting slightly from the exertion. Was this the end of it? Could they both go home now?


	9. Higanbana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _*drops this and flees*_
> 
> _Come find me in the etherrrrrr_

Byakuya sealed his zanpakuto and placed it back into its sheath. He then turned to look at Renji. Suddenly, the red-head fell onto the ground, clutching his stomach area. Byakuya looked at him in alarm. “Renji…?”

Renji looked over to Byakuya. “Damn… I got hit with silver. That bastard Muramasa. His nails…”

He lifted his hand from his abdomen to reveal bloodied claw marks, with the dull sheen of silver dust lining the wounds. Byakuya’s limbs froze up. He had remembered Renji’s casual statement a while ago.

_“Oh, and silver can hurt me. Not kill me, because there’s a difference. I’m a vampire; therefore, I’m immortal. Silver will slowly cause me agonizing pain, but I can’t die from it.”_

His eyes went wide, realizing the implications. “Renji.”

He knelt by the man’s side. “Renji, no… don’t…”

_Die? Leave me alone?_ What could he had said?

Renji simply made a small smile. “Thank you, Captain. I was… happy to see you again. I hope… in our next lives… we can be together.”

Byakuya shook his head. “No… take my blood. Would it heal you?”

Renji shook his head. “I’m sorry, Captain. Silver is my ultimate weakness. But since I’m immortal… I cannot die, but I would suffer forever.”

He then grabbed the man’s hand. “Make it merciful for me and take my pain away. Rip out my heart.”

Byakuya shook his head. “No.”

“Captain… no, Byakuya. Let me go.”

Byakuya trembled. “Renji…”

“We’ll see each other again. But you must let me go. Please…”

“I… I want to say…”

_I’m sorry._

_I love you._

“It’s okay, Byakuya. I know the things you said earlier were out of anger. I understand. I forgive you.”

Then Renji let out a growl of agony as the silver started to enter his heart. Byakuya trembled, but he took out his sword and cut into Renji’s chest. Digging into the cavity, he felt a strange softness and ripped it upwards. It was blackened and drops of silver left the valves. But it was a heart, all right.

Renji’s heart.

The red-haired man made a faint smile. “Thank you… Byakuya.”

Slowly, the vampire went limp and closed his eyes, never to open again. Byakuya held the black heart in his hands, trembling slightly. Renji was dead, now.

There was nothing left to live for. Indeed, no one leaves this castle alive.

* * *

Byakuya slowly made his way out of the white castle, clothes stained with blood and grime. He clutched the dead heart of Renji’s in his hand.

His mission was done, the danger was over. But… what now? Renji was dead. Byakuya realized his feelings too late and lost the one man he’d ever loved.

The thoughts stewed in his head as he made his way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Higanabana means red spider lily. In the Japanese language of flowers, it means death.


	10. End of the Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel like dreaming a dream  
> I’ve never seen even in dreams  
> It’s too vivid  
> To conclude it as just a dream."
> 
> -Inception by Ateez

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to end this at chapter nine but ahhhh I got hit with a plot bunny! Y'all don't want a sad ending! I wrote one anyways. That'll be an extra.

Suddenly, Byakuya heard the sound akin to something shattering, and he harshly blinked. There was a small haze of purple smoke, and he slowly got up. (He had fallen down? When?)

_What happened?_

He quickly summoned Senbonzakura, using the force of his petals to clear the mist. When it cleared, he saw that Muramasa had bound Renji with spiritual vines and was currently torturing him with his sharp claws. Renji seemed to be resisting, somehow, though his face was twisted in agony. Then Byakuya saw the source of the mist: it was emanating from the spiritual vines wrapped around the columns holding up Koga’s tomb. He could see the same purple mist coming from Koga’s body.

And the face of the body seemed to be _smirking._

Was all he saw, with Renji dying, just an illusion? And was Muramasa using his powers to force Byakuya to submit and surrender, using his own master’s body as a conduit?

How dare he! This has to end, now. Gritting his teeth, Byakuya reached a hand out. The petals started to cut at the columns and the coffin.

“Koga. You dishonor my family name and you do not deserve to have it attached to you. I will not let you use me to live again.”

The coffin started to crack, though there was some resistance. Byakuya forced the petals to strike again. But it was a deadlock. Byakuya noticed a bright glow of green reiatsu swirling inside the coffin. It must have been all of the reishi collected from the dead Shinigami and villagers, trespassers and thieves. All who died at Muramasa’s hands.

Resolute in his determination, he bore down harder, hoping his reiatsu would overwhelm the regeneration of the coffin. But even with all his might, it felt never-ending.

He had no choice, then. Byakuya recalled the sakura petals and dropped his sword. “Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi.”

He then raised a hand. “Senkei: Ikka Senjinka.”

The blades of the bankai started to coalesce and struck the coffin directly. The room shook with the force of Byakuya’s attack. It was too much for the coffin to withstand.

Muramasa whirled around and saw what was going on. “What?! No! Master!”

But it was too late. The coffin shattered in a flurry of sakura petals, stone, and glass. All of the reishi contained inside started to escape.

“No!”

Muramasa charged forward to attempt to attack Byakuya. But then a hand struck right through his body. Renji, even as bloodied as he was, glared viciously at Muramasa from behind. “Do not hurt him!” he snarled.

The petals then struck at Koga’s body, mutilating it to shreds. Then Koga Kuchiki was no more.

Renji then pushed Muramasa onto the ground, pulling his bloodied hand out. Muramsa crawled close to the coffin. “Mas…ter…”

He then melted away in a burst of reishi. Renji and Byakuya stood, panting slightly from the exertion. It was truly the end. Now they can…

Renji collapsed against Byakuya’s body, and the captain quickly and gently held him close. “Renji? Are you all right?”

The redhead nodded. “Let’s go home, Byakuya,” Renji whispered. “I’m… tired.”

Byakuya nodded. “Hn. Let’s go home.”

They both left the castle together. The sun shone down on both of them, and Renji blinked in surprise. “I… I don’t feel affected by the sun.”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. Then much to his surprise, he saw Renji’s skin starting to fill with color, returning back to the tanned skin he used to have.

“I believe defeating Muramasa broke your curse,” Byakuya remarked.

Renji’s mouth opened, and Byakuya saw no fangs, only Renji’s teeth. “Oh…”

Then suddenly, something appeared from one of the castle’s window and hit Renji on the head. It was Zabimaru. The man’s eyes went wide. “Oh Soul King, Zabimaru!”

The sword glowed brightly, and bright red reitasu started to flare from the blade, surrounding Renji. He then let out a joyous cry. “I can hear Zabimaru again!”

Suddenly, they felt rumbling, and they both used shunpo to go a fair distance away, just in time to avoid rubble falling from the castle. They both watched as the castle crumbled to ruins.

“…I guess it’s all over, now,” Renji remarked. “No one will die in that terrible place anymore.”

Byakuya nodded. “Yes.”

The two men then looked at each other. Renji then gave Byakuya a tender smile. “Will you have me, Byakuya? As your lieutenant and as your lover? We’ve spent all those years apart.”

Byakuya never wanted anything more. “Yes. I will.”

Renji grinned brightly, no fangs showing anymore, and he moved to kiss his dear captain, his savior. Byakuya decided to relax against Renji and kissed him back. There was nothing to fear, anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for those who followed the journey of this fic to the end! Even when I was busy for a short while with school. This is my very first venture to writing a characterxcharacter fic and I really had so much fun writing Byakuya and Renji!
> 
> Special thanks to my friends in The Seireitei Discord for motivating me!


End file.
